Before The Show
by NewJesus
Summary: Contractual obligations requires Pyrrha to appear on a live TV-interview. One of the things in this world she dreads the most. Luckily, this time she has Jaune to accompany here, and he knows the best way of getting rid of those pre-show anxieties. (Season 3. Finale never happened happy Arkos fic)
**AN**

What a finale that season 3 had. What an impression it left on the minds of so many. Does anyone even still remember how things were before it? Things used to happy, cheery and with hope for the future. There was optimism for blossoming love, and some people believed Arkos would happen. It was with these prospects in mind I thought up this story, but constructed it far to late. So before reading, I would like you to try to erase those memories of death and pain, and try to image Jaune and Pyrrha as the happy, somewhat kinky couple, suitable for M rated smut.

* * *

"Just about half an hour to the show starts Miss Nikos. Are you sure you're all right? You don't need anything?"

In the doorway stood a small man dressed in the typical shirt and waistcoat style, as so many of the studios underlings went around. Under his right arm where a clipboard with timetables, and other kinds of perfectly timed schedules. Pyrrha assumed. She did not really care.

"I'm good, thanks." She answered, perhaps more timidly than usual. God how she hated this.

The man gave a quick nod, before he closed the door and left them alone.

Pyrrha was reclining in a large purple plush couch. Every fiber in her body agitated by the thought of the unavoidable, inexcusable, upcoming television interview. Of all the horrible perks that came with fame. The draining fans, the stalking journalist, the endless promotion race. Live TV-interviews had become one of the things she dreaded the most.

Giving an interview was fine. She could arrange the date. She could arrange the place. She could plan everything, but having to enter a studio with cameras in all angels starring down at her, watching her every move, while some slick sports reporter asks her about everything, from fighting strategies to private life. With all the blinding lights and unnecessary questions, Pyrrha had always felt it to be more like a TV- interrogation.

The dressing room was small, but luxurious decorated, though in the same tacky fashion as the couch. The couch she was sitting on and the matching coffee table took up most of the space. In the back were a vanity set, where she had spent about an hour, being fussed about by woman with powder puffs and make-up. There was a small wardrobe, though she had arrived in her normal combat clothe, so there was no need to use it. A TV on mute, so you could see what was currently on air, and an espresso-machine, which had immediately received all of Jaune's attention… Jaune.

"That's great, though don't be so rough or It'll hurt too much" Pyrrha muttered beneath her breath, as he continued to dig his fingers deeper into her.

She was happy she did not have to do this alone anymore. Not completely alone anyway. She was happy, that while her picture was being broadcast to nations, at least one person would be there to care for her when she got off. As the rest of the kingdoms would move one, someone would be there to follow her home and ask about how it went. That is the difference between then and now, and the reason she likes now a lot more than then. Jaune to be there and assist her.

"aah… a little lower. That's perfect Jaune"

Jaune and his magic fingers. Small melodic gasps of delight escaped from Pyrrha's lisp, as Jaune continued to work his hands against her skin. It was amazing how just a few touches could remove any anxious sentiments from her. He searched for all her sensitive spots, and soothed them out with the touch of his fingers. It was simply impossible for her to avoid small shrieks of excitement. Though she had found it hard to believe at first, she could no longer hide the truth. Jaune was simply the best at giving relaxing back-rubs. He knew just the right spots to stroke and massage in order to calm her, and though he said his sisters had taught him, Pyrrha was by now convinced it was pure magic.

"Jaune could you be a dear and just continue what you're doing for the next thirty minutes."

"I can try."

Behind her Jaune was being slightly proud of his girlfriend going on television. He knew it took guts, to have thousands of eyes beyond the walls of room staring at you. A different kind of guts than it takes to fight a guy twice ones seize, while a packed stadium screamed for blood. He knew which of those felt most natural to her. However, even though he would always be there to back her up, he could now feel his hands getting tired. The slight hurt recalled a day consisting of hard combat training, heavy shopping bags, and now this. Not that he thought he was entitled, or that Pyrrha was not allowed some attention. It was just times like these little notions seems to possess his mind, and plague him to act on his instinct.

"Are you sure you're all right Pyrrha?" He finally asked.

Pyrrha hesitated a little before she answered. She looked to the clock, and saw that only two minutes had passed since the underling went to keep them updated.

"I just wish there were a way to make all the… the nervous feelings go away. Like really make them disappear"

"What would you say if I had a guaranteed way of clearing your mind?"

Behind her, a grin started to grow on Jaune's lips. However, Pyrrha currently paid little attention to his face, but rather the sore spot his hands were currently working on.

"I-I would love to try it out- What do you have in mind?"

Like a bolt of lightning, he leaped over the couch, and jumped into her arms. He crushed his lips into hers, with a force that could easily have knocked her out.

It was a surprise, certainly. The boldness, the rush, the passion. Certainly a very welcome surprise, but he ended it quickly. Just as fast as he had been to attack her lips, he now moved down across her bust. Pyrrha lay dazed as he continued with small nips on her chin, peppered kisses along her neck, and a single bite on her chest… Dear god, she was under no circumstances allowed to get hickeys before the show.

"Jaune… What are you doing, you can't-"

Pyrrha stopped mid-sentence, as she realized Jaune had not stopped his decent. Crawling further down, until he was kneeling in front of her, with his head between her legs. Most of his body was covered by the coffee table, but if any of those nosy paparazzi's even glimpsed this, it could be the end of her career.

"JAUNE! I swear, I don't know what I'm going to do if you-!"

This time she was stopped by Jaune. His fingers were no longer massaging her back, but stroking along the inner side of her thighs, though to the same effect of putting her in mesmerizing state. Her eyes widened as she began to recognize the way he gently touched her sensitive skin. A longing ignited in her. Jaune's fingers reached inside her skirt and neared the edges of her silk panties; he could feel the effect he had on her by the wet fabric.

He looked up at her, and saw how her face was battling between an expression of bliss, and one of utter contempt. He had to hold in his laughter from the way her eyebrows fluttered up and down, and her eyes flickered around the room. She sat squirming in her seat, trying desperately to force herself not to be persuaded by his tantalizing smile.

"Pyrrha if you don't want this, I promise I will stop. Just say the word and nothing will happen"

Pyrrha bites her lip in despair. She thinks for a long moment, or perhaps not thinks. Perhaps just stares into his clear sapphire blue eyes. Though Pyrrha knows the right answer to his plea, it is sadly no longer her sense to reason that is in control of her will.

"Just be quick about it"

Jaune sends her a new smile, and a little bit more of her will melts away. Pyrrha grips the soft edges of his blond hair, and presses his head closer to her skirt. Jaune secretly appreciates the short length, as it provided much easier access for him. He digs his head closer towards her crotch, while wrapping his arms around her legs. Stretching his tongue to feel the increasingly soaked panties. He continued to trace the edges of her slit, while Pyrrha tries her hardest to keep silent. He finally finds the hardened bud, and puts his lips to it. This stimulus proved to be too much for Pyrrha, and she was forced to release a small yelp.

"Jaune you perverted idiot! What has gone into you? Don't you know every second someone could barge in and see us? And then what would people think? This is a TV-station, where every room is full of journalist. It will be all over the news, before we would even be out of here."

Pyrrha's voice was strained, fighting between anger and pleasure. Jaune did not answer her. His tongue was engaged in far more important stuff. His hands moved from her thighs to her hips, and tugged at the hem of her panties. With a bit of ingenuity he managed to pull them off, and drag them down to her ankles. Exited but frightened by the development, Pyrrha stares at the door for a short while, but then returns to stroking his blond hair. Digging her fingers into the back of his head, and pulling him closer. Jaune does not need any more incentive, and without any more barriers left, he probed his tongue in between her folds.

"Jaune what is going on with you today? You're normally never this… this… STUPID."

Having moved his hands to cup around her rear. New sensation begun to stir inside Pyrrha, as he knowingly of her weak spot, groped into her perky end. This proving a much better grip on her, gave him better access to let his tongue swirl inside her clit. With his mouth pressed against her folds, and his tongue skillfully licking her inner walls, reaching places she yearned for him to touch. The whole feeling was far too overwhelming for Pyrrha's state of mind.

"Jaune why are you- Is this your idea of revenge or something?"

He ignored her and continued with gusto, increasing in speed and thoroughness. Bringing Pyrrha closer to the peak of elation.

"Is it because of that time I pulled you with me into a locker before class for some fun, but then you later got scolded by Glynda for being late while I got off with a warning?"

Jaune began to dig his fingers deeper into her rear. The tightened grip around her subtle derrière induced a tremor through Pyrrha's body. She fell backwards, and had to support herself by his shoulders.

"Or is it because of that time I told you to wear that collar for an entire day, so you could properly display you affection?"

Still no answer, only an incessant pleasure that threatened her entire image. Why did he have to be so good at this? If only he was terrible, sure, it might become duller in the bedroom, but then she would at least not fall for these impulsive bursts of lust. But it was not so. He really was amazingly good at this, perhaps even better than he was at giving back-rubs.

"I-It isn't because of that time I said we had had to study, while the new X-Ray and Valve movie was playing in the theaters?"

That insatiable deviant. Idiotic savage. Profoundly miserable devoted beast. How dare he toy with THEY Pyrrha Nikos? How dare he take advantage of a woman's love? Her moans started to become more and more audible. He continued to work his hands against her skin. His touch easily removed any other feeling, aside from desire and loathing. He searched for all her sensitive spots, and soothed them out with the touch of his fingers and tongue. A warmth started to spread from her abdomen, and slowly reached out through her body.

A louder moan erupted from Pyrrha, the climax causing her body to convulse. Jaune had finally pushed her above her limits. Weak, she fell back into the couch. Jaune felt the release gushing into his mouth. The slightly nauseating taste of salt, and the gooey consistency of the white liquid. Happily, he gulped it down, and was careful to lick up any remains from her spill.

With his usual bright eyes, he looked at her again with that smile.

"Did that take the edge off? I hope you're satisfied."

Pyrrha looks at him, still with a dazed expression in her eyes. Then her hands grips the hem of his shirt, and she yanks him up to face her. The look on her face had now transformed into one of the most terrifying sights Jaune had ever behold. Her eyes was burning with flames of pure hatred, crowning an expression that emanated true menace.

"No Jaune. I am not satisfied." She answered in a serene tone that could freeze the blood of Grimm.

"What you have showed is that you lack any kind of restraint, and that you are in serious need of some proper training. When I get back from the show, you better have found some damn good explanation to why Nora and Ren has to spend the rest of the day out, because we seriously need to work on your discipline"

Pyrrha was then suddenly forced to drop Jaune down to the floor, as she saw the door open. This time some woman with a large headset peeked her head inside.

"Is everything all right miss Nikos? I thought I heard a weird sounds coming from in here"

Pyrrha looked frantically around for some quick explanation for everything. First turning towards Jaune, then back to the woman, then to the espresso-machine… Then back to Jaune.

"No, everything is alright. It was j-just my boyfriend that, eh, wanted to give me a foot massage, and he happened to hit a sore spot… so uh, I might have reacted a bit violent."

"I understand. It most really be nice to have such a caring boyfriend."

Pyrrha smiled. Jaune grunted from the floor.

"So, I just came to tell you there's five minutes to show time, so it's time to get ready."

"Okay, I'll be there now."

The woman left. Pyrrha was on her way out, but before she left she turned to Jaune.

"And one finale thing. If this place isn't cleaned up, so no trace of evidence could found even by the conjoined forced of the four kingdoms top police detectives, you will spend the rest of your days wearing that collar."

She did not even give Jaune time to rebut, but slammed the door back in and left him alone.

Jaune quickly got up, found the remote, and turned the volume on the TV up. The studio was light with every spotlight pointing at her. Her bronze armor glittered with a dark luster, and the red veil she wore around her hips drifted stately behind her. A regal anachronism amidst the minimalist studio, whose modern aesthetics dwindled in comparison to her startling beauty. She sat herself in a chair, next to some interviewer in a pinstriped suit.

Jaune wondered what he should tell the other part of his team, to coax them out of the dorm. It would be easiest just to convince Nora, and then watch as she dragged Ren along. Perhaps he could talk her into go seeing the new Deceasedbasin film, again.

"So how's the Beacon life treating you at your school Miss. Nikos? Reliable sources has previously stated that Beacon is supposed to have some of the cutest boys-"

Jaune returned his attention to the TV. Amidst an insipid stream of mundanity, the host had suddenly blurted out the question. Pyrrha's reaction was instant. Red cheeks, a flustered look, nervous jitter.

"Please… don't ask that kind of inappropriate questions."

Jaune smirked at the sight. She really was too cute when embarrassed.


End file.
